Dusk Episode 41
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 41: The Curse of the Fallen Angel The team is back on the road, going South, near the tower where Legion was. Loki: Damn, why does the heat have to be so harsh? Red: Because, it wants to annoy you. Suman: Alright, pick a shady spot. We leave in 20. Suman sits under a tree and closes his eyes. Red (giving him a hug): Hey, have time for me? Suman: Of course. Did you want to talk? Red: I just wanted to know how I was doing. Suman: You're doing great. You really pack a punch. Red: I meant as your girlfriend. Suman: Oh, well, to put it short. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, you make me happy, and I think I've fallen for you. Red (looking him in the eyes): So, I'm doing good then? Suman: Yea, you're doing great. Red just looks at him for a few seconds. Suman: What? Red kisses him for the first time. She suddenly gets images in her head, but she doesn't stop, no matter what she sees in the images. When she pulls out, she holds her head, which is throbbing. Suman: Are you okay? Red: Yea, I'll be fine, I'm just dizzy. (she passes out) Suman (thinking): What just happened? God: As a Fallen Angel, anyone you come in contact with will also share you power. So, don't make physical contact with anyone. Suman: I'll try to keep that in mind, holy spirit. Suman (thinking) Dammit, I forgot about that! (out loud) Red, wake up! When he calls her name, her appearance changes a lot due to the random amount of power put into her body. Her hair becomes shoulder length, turns to a blue-purple color. Her robe also changes into a long robe with red clouds on it. Suman: Red! Loki (running over): What happened yo her? Suman: I'm not completely sure. Loki: Get her to the tent! They carry her into the tent and place her on some blankets. Suman: Is she alive? Loki (checking for a pulse): She's alive, but what happened? Suman: It's hard to explain. What do we do now? Loki: Wait for her to get up on her own. Suman: Alright, I guess we're staying here for a while. Loki: What are you going to do? Suman: I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'm going to lay next to her, where I belong. Loki: Alright, but don't try to wake her, it might do something bad. Suman: Noted. Now go be with Rose and try to get some personal time with her. Loki: I'll check up on you guys in a few hours. Suman: Alright. Three hours later Suman is waked by a nightmare. He looks beside him and he's noticed that Red has moved a little. Suman: Red, can you hear me? Red (still in sleep mode): Yea, just let me sleep. Suman: Red, this is Suman, I need you to wake up. Red (waking up): What do you need me to wake up for? Suman (giving her a hug): I'm glad you're okay. Red (surprised): Um, alright. We kissed, but it's not the end of the world. Suman: Do you feel any different? Red: A little bit rejuvenated, but other than that, no. Suman (handing her a mirror): Take a look. Red: Ah! What happened to me? Suman: When we kissed, you retrieved some of my powers as a Fallen Angel and it changed your appearance a bit and gave you new powers. Red: Well, calling me Red won't work anymore. Suman: Why? Red: Because people called me that because of my red hair. Now I have purple hair, so that won't do. Just call me Jen. Suman: Okay. Jen: So, what do you think of my new look? Suman: You look as beautiful as ever. I still love you. Jen: Wait, you said you love me? You love me? Suman: Yes, I do, very much. Jen: I love you too! (she hugs him) Suman: I guess we're on the same page, then. Jen: Yea, I guess so. Suman: So, they gave you one of those robes too, huh? Jen: You have one too? Suman: Yea, you know how I said that I didn't show my full strength during the battle with Legion? Jen: Yea. Suman: I can go to level 30 and Fallen Angel 200%. Jen: So, you also change your appearance, don't you? Suman: Yea, but when I release my power, I go back to normal. Jen: Will I be the same way? Suman: No, you probably won't. Jen: I see. (she looks a little sad) Suman: Hey, to me you look more beautiful this way. Plus, you're still the same person. Jen: you really mean that? Suman: Yes, I do. Jen: Alright, I just have to get used to it. I do have one question, though. Suman: What is it? Jen: Where is my sword? Suman: It's probably gone because you have a new power. Jen: Well, how do I use it? Suman: I don't know, yours isn't the same as mine. Terrance (coming in the tent): Loki told me about the situation and I wanted to see it for myself. So, she has turned into a Fallen Angel. Suman: How do you know about the Fallen Angels? Terrance: Suman, I am one. You should've seen that. Suman: Well, that's a surprise. Well, you're right, she is a Fallen Angel. Terrance: She will need to learn how to use her new powers. Jen: Don't talk like I'm not in the room, it makes me feel left out. Suman: Sorry. Terrance, we can talk another time. Right now, I want some alone time with her. Terrance: Alright, I'll go. (he leaves the room) Jen: That was just weird. Suman: I know. I definitely didn't see it coming. Jen: Well, I know the kiss didn't go as planned last time, but I want to do it again. Suman: You do? This soon? Jen: Yes, this soon. (she kisses him, this time getting no images) The two sit, kissing for a while. To be continued...